


Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Queen of the Dragons

by CJCroen1393



Series: Unova Chronicles Sidestories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Day At The Beach, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: Touya decides to take a day off at Undella Town. There, however, he meets one of the world's most renowned trainers.





	Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Queen of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've written another Sidestory for Unova Chronicles! This one details the battle with Cynthia ^_^

Touya hadn't been to Undella Town for a long while, and the beginning of summer felt like the best time to go there. The white sandy beaches, the bright blue waters...with all the stress he had been going through, he presumed he needed some sun. 

Flying to Undella on Breezy's back, Touya arrived on the beach and began walking along.

He was already dressed for the occasion, wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with the words "Sun's Out, Guns Out" on it (he had received it as a gift from his sister), a pair of white swim trunks and black flip-flops. Smiling, he gave Breezy a couple of berries as a treat before returning him to his Pokeball and stretched a little, before hearing a voice nearby.

"Touya!"

He turned to see a boy with messy blond hair and wearing an orange speedo running toward him. Touya quickly recognized the boy and jumped out of the way of his path, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, the boy stumbled a little and turned to look at Touya in alarm.

"Hey there, Barry," said Touya, smiling at his friend's cousin, "how are you today?"

"Hey Touya! I'm fine! I just felt like visiting Undella!"

Touya smiled. Bianca had told him that Undella was her birthplace and that her family tended to like hanging out there for one reason or another.

He had also heard that this was where the former Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, liked taking vacations around there...

"Hey, Barry," said Touya, "are you sure you didn't just come here to see Cynthia in a swimsuit?"

"N-No!" said Barry, blushing furiously, "Especially not in this outfit!" he gestured toward his speedo, "Besides, I'm already spoken for!"

"It's called a joke, Barry," said Touya, smirking, "I may visit Cynthia myself. In the meantime, how is your friend Dawn?"

\----

Touya entered Cynthia's vacation house and sure enough, was greeted by the former Sinnoh champion. Cynthia turned to look at Touya, looking a bit surprised.

Sure enough, Cynthia looked as beautiful as Touya had remembered whenever he saw her on television. She was tall, slender...busty...

...But also, she had long blond hair and bright golden eyes. As usual she was dressed in a black coat and pants, the coat having fur trim on it. Standing next to her was a Garchomp, a large draconic shark specifically evolved to be able to move and live on land.

"What's this," Cynthia asked, smiling as she approached Touya with a gleam in her eye, "What an uncanny resemblance... It's surprising to meet another Trainer who has intense eyes like that Pokémon Trainer. What is your name?"

Touya felt a bit alarmed at her question and felt himself blush a little as she looked at him with a grin. Somewhat timidly, he said "M-My name's Touya Black..."

"Oh!" said Cynthia, with a look of dawning realization, "You're the trainer Alder told me about! The one who stopped Team Plasma!"

"Uh...y-yeah," said Touya, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. He was a hero, yes, but people always seemed to be constantly bringing up his status as one these days. Touya was always on the modest side, and as such didn't want people to be constantly making a big deal out of his actions. Granted, he probably should've known that would happen--he did save the world, after all.

In his head, he could hear Reshiram chuckling a little. Clearly she thought this was highly amusing.

"Well," said Cynthia, "I imagine you know who I am! My name is Cynthia Hart, former champion of Sinnoh!"

"Yes, I'm aware," said Touya, chuckling, "so are you here on vacation?"

"Yes and no. As you may already know, I have an insatiable curiosity for researching Pokemon myths. Undella Town has some interesting myths to it...have you heard of the Abyssal Ruins?"

"Yes, I believe that Professor Juniper told me about it."

Cynthia nodded.

"I'm staying here at my vacation villa so I can investigate them. A few days ago, I managed to find some artifacts and relics, for instance..."

She picked up a bag and removed a few stone tablets Touya recognized as some of Arceus' Plates, stones that were meant to enhance the powers of a Pokemon's type, said to have been originally made for Arceus and give it the power of a given type. Additionally, there were a few gold coins, silver coins and a small statue.

"Wow," said Touya, smiling, "interesting!"

"Indeed," said Cynthia, "with my investigations, my stay in Unova will be fairly extensive. There are clearly a lot more where this came from, but I can only visit the Ruins for a given amount of time before a torrent of water forces me back to the surface!"

Touya nodded as he observed one of the plates.

"That aside, however," said Cynthia, smiling, "I have a suggestion!"

"Yes?"

"As I'm sure you know due to your opposition of Team Plasma, I suggest we have a battle!"

Touya stared up at her in shock.

"A...A battle?"

"In order to get to know each other better as Pokemon Trainers, I would like our Pokemon to have a match. Would you care to be my opponent?"

Touya felt a bit conflicted. On the one hand, he had the chance to battle one of the world's most famous trainers. On the other hand, this was champion Cynthia challenging him. One of the most powerful and famous of all champions. She could chew him and his Pokemon up and spit them out. He didn't really know what to do...

 _"Touya,"_ said Reshiram in his head, _"I think you should challenge her."_

"But," said Touya, turning around and whispering, "what if I'm not ready?"

_"You're a strong trainer, Touya. Just face her. If you fail, there's a Pokemon Center nearby..."_

Touya paused. With Reshiram's encouragement, he turned and said to Cynthia.

"Okay, I accept your challenge."

"Excellent!" said Cynthia, "Before I send out my Pokemon, my heart always begins to race... interesting... my Pokemon in their Pokeballs are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you? Let's find out!"

\----

The two of them moved the battle outside of the villa, with Barry standing there acting as a "referee". A small group of people arrived to see the battle between the Hero of Truth and the former Champion of Sinnoh.

"Alright," said Barry, "let's start! Each of you choose your first Pokemon to send out!"

Cynthia smiled and said "I'll give you a first taste of what I'm gonna throw at you so you can prepare! GO NYX!"

She tossed out a Pokeball, revealing a small keystone, which promptly projected a dark purple haze with green, glowing eyes and a mouth as it cackled insanely. It was a Spiritomb, Ghost/Dark-type. He immediately came up with a strategy.

"Go, Screech!"

Screech emerged from his Pokeball, his claws and teeth bared, ready for battle. The Spiritomb cackled and Barry called out "Cynthia has sent out Spiritomb and Touya has sent out Archeops! Let the battle begin!"

"Screech! Use U-Turn!" shouted Touya.

Screech spread out his wings and flew towards the Spiritomb and sliced through its haze with his claws. He then flew back to Touya, who returned him to his Pokeball.

"Alright, now," he said, "go, Ruff!"

Ruff burst out of his Pokeball, the Black Glasses gleaming in the sun, his one good eye staring down his ghostly foe. Barry announced the switch, which prompted Cynthia to chuckle.

"You sure do know your type advantages," said Cynthia, smiling, "Nyx, use Double Team!"

The Spiritomb snickered as she made several illusory copies of herself. Ruff looked a bit panicked, but Touya gave him a calming response.

"Don't worry, Ruff! You can take her! Use Crunch!"

Ruff nodded and ran at one of the Spiritombs with his teeth bared. By sheer luck, he managed to hit the right one, his jaws clamping down on her hazy form, clamping down upon her very spirit.

"Nyx," called out Cynthia, "Double Team some more! Make it harder for him to get to you!"

The Spiritomb giggled and duplicated herself some more. The illusions began to surround Ruff, who glanced around at them in alarm. Touya had to admit, even he didn't know what to do this time. Crunch was the only move Ruff had that would be in any way effective against the Spiritomb.

"Ruff, use Crunch again!"

Ruff tried to crunch one of the copies, only to pass right through it. He tried again, only to suffer the same problem. Ruff kept trying, attempting to bite each ghost, until one of them suddenly sent out a bluish-white flame at Ruff, giving him a bad burn.

"Ruff!"

Ruff attempted to retaliate, only to be hit with another, surprise attack. Touya recognized these moves as Will-O-Whisp and Sucker Punch. He pulled out a Full Restore and sprayed Ruff with it before returning him. He sent Screech out again.

"Screech! Use U-Turn again!"

Screech flapped his wings and hit the Spiritomb and returned to Touya, who returned him to his Pokeball, before sending out Sea Monkey.

"Touya has sent out a Simipour!" called out Barry.

"Excellent," said Cynthia, "Nyx, use Shadow Ball!"

A blob of shadows hit Sea Monkey, prompting her to growl a little as she fixed her unseeing gaze upon the direction of her opponent.

"Sea Monkey, use Surf!"

Sea Monkey giggled and leaped backwards toward the sea and then summoning a wave to hit the Spiritomb, while the humans all moved out of the way. 

"Nyx, use Shadow Ball!"

The Spiritomb launched an attack at Sea Monkey, hitting her with that blob of shadows again, this time knocking her out.

"Sea Monkey, return! Screech, go out there again!"

As soon as Screech emerged, Cynthia called out "Use Sucker Punch again, Nyx!"

The Spiritomb gave a surprise attack to Screech, though fortunately didn't injure him badly enough to put him into Defeatist mode.

"Screech, one more U-Turn ought to do it!"

Screech did as he was told. He attacked the Spiritomb and knocked her out, causing her to retreat into her keystone.

"Nyx, return!" called out Cynthia, who then pulled out her next Pokeball, "Impressive, kiddo, but let's see how you deal with my next one! Go Mazu!"

A serpentine fish that Touya recognized as Milotic burst out next, prompting him to return Screech and send out Sir Hiss.

"Round two!" shouted Barry, "Milotic vs. Serperior!"

"Sir Hiss," shouted Touya, "use Leaf Tornado!"

A vortex of leaves were sent swirling around the Milotic, cutting into her slippery, scaly skin. Cynthia grinned and called out "Use Bulldoze, Mazu!"

The Milotic slammed her tail upon the sand, causing a tremor that hit Sir Hiss and caused several more people in the crowd to fall over.

"Now use Blizzard, Mazu!"

"Dodge it Sir Hiss!"

An icy wind blew over to Sir Hiss, prompting him to swiftly move out of the way, smirking to himself as he did so. The attack hit Barry instead, causing him to shiver.

"C-c-can you t-t-t-try to cont-t-t-trol your attacks p-p-p-please?"

Touya looked at the Milotic and then called out "Sir Hiss, hit her with Leaf Blade!"

Sir Hiss sharpened his tail into a blade and sliced it at the Milotic three times. The Milotic promptly collapsed and Cynthia returned her to her Pokeball.

"Alright then!" said Cynthia, "I can certainly see how you managed to beat Team Plasma! But I'm just getting warmed up! Go Simurgh!"

Her next Pokemon was a large eagle, which Touya immediately identified as Unova's national bird, Braviary. He returned Sir Hiss and called Breezy out in his place. 

"Breezy, use Aerial Ace!"

"Simurgh, use Brave Bird!"

Breezy gave an elegant twirl and swiped at his opponent with his wings, only for the Braviary to screech and swoop at him, hitting him hard at the cost of receiving some recoil damage.

"Now Simurgh, use Crush Claw!"

"Dodge, Breezy! Fly up!"

Breezy soared upward as the Braviary flew toward him with his talons bared. Breezy circled over him with a grin before Touya called out "Now hit him from above, Breezy!"

Breezy swooped down and slammed into the Braviary with his beak and claws, knocking the larger bird out, before landing next to him and giving a bow.

"Simurgh, return!" called out Cynthia, looking all the more entertained by this situation, "Alright now, looks like it's time for my ace! Go Gaia!"

This time, she didn't throw a Pokeball. Instead, her Garchomp burst out from the sand, leaping into the air and dropping to the ground, sharp fins and teeth bared. She glowered at Breezy, prompting Touya to return him and send out Screech.

"Screech! Use Dragon Breath!"

"Gaia! Use Stone Edge!"

Screech was about to fire his breath weapon only to be hit with a series of sharp rocks bursting out of the ground, which knocked him unconscious.

"Screech! Return!"

 _"Touya,"_ said Reshiram's voice, _"send me out."_

"No, Reshiram," said Touya, "I don't want to use a Legendary in this fight. Besides...the Garchomp still has a type advantage over you..."

Touya let Sir Hiss out instead, and Cynthia and her Garchomp both laughed in response.

"Sir Hiss, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Dragon Rush, Gaia!"

The Garchomp charged at Sir Hiss and tackled him to the ground. He scowled at her, flicking out his forked tongue. Touya called out "Use Giga Drain!"

Sir Hiss began to absorb his opponent's energy, causing Garchomp to stand up shakily and sharpen her fins.

"Use the move again, Gaia!"

"Sir Hiss! Use Leaf Blade!"

The Garchomp tackled Sir Hiss again, only for Sir Hiss to slither underneath her and swipe at her belly with his tail. He snickered only for her to slam her tail to the ground, causing more rocks like the ones that knocked out Screech to burst upward and hit Sir Hiss.

"Sir Hiss!"

But fortunately, the grass snake wasn't out of the game yet. Touya called out "USE ANOTHER GIGA DRAIN!" and Sir Hiss drained the Garchomp of her remaining energy, knocking her out.

"Well now," said Cynthia, returning her ace, "Gaia's pretty tough, but you managed to beat her! You really are like that trainer back in Sinnoh! Now let's see how you deal with this, GO HAIKILI!"

An Eelektross was next, hovering over the sand and coursing with electricity. Touya returned Sir Hiss and sent out Ruff.

"Ruff, use Strength!"

Ruff ran at the Eelektross and began pummeling it repeatedly with his paws.

"You think that'll beat us? Haikili, use Wild Charge!"

Electricity covered the Eelektross' body as it smashed into Ruff, causing itself a little bit of damage in the process.

"You need a heal, Ruff!" Touya said, holding up a Full Restore and spraying him with it.

"Use Crunch this time, Haikili!"

The Eelektross had promptly bit into Ruff's body with its circular mouth. Ruff growled at it and Touya called out "Ruff, use Reversal!" prompting Ruff to charge at the electric fish. The Eelektross panicked and attempted to attack Ruff, but Ruff had managed to move faster and hit it with another Reversal, knocking the jawless fish out of the air.

"Alright now," said Cynthia as she returned the Eelektross to its Pokeball, "this is my last Pokemon! When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this? Get on out there Anubis!"

A Lucario was sent out, metal spikes on her paws shining. Touya sent out Breezy, who spread out his wings dramatically. He smirked at the Lucario who just growled. Touya used another Full Restore.

"Final round!" called out Barry to the crowd, "Lucario vs. Unfezant!"

"Anubis, use Extreme Speed!"

The Lucario moved at a blinding speed, zooming towards Breezy before hitting him with one of her spiked fists. 

"Breezy, use Fly!"

Breezy soared upward, evading another attack from the Lucario, before swooping down and hitting her with his claws and landing.

"Anubis, hit 'im with an Aura Sphere!"

A blast of aura energy was sent in Breezy's direction and hit him, causing him to tremble a little, as if he had been hit to his very core. 

"Breezy, try Fly again!"

"Extreme Speed again, Anubis!"

The Lucario landed her hit first. Breezy was hit at a breakneck speed and collapsed to the ground in a heap of feathers. Touya returned him to his Pokeball before sending out Ruff this time. 

"Ruff, use Reversal!"

Ruff growled and stormed at the angry looking Lucario, slamming into her body at full force. She attempted to counter it with an attack of her own, but Ruff attacked again, this time sending her flying backwards and eventually hitting the ground, where she collapsed, unconscious.

Cynthia stared somewhat dumbfounded, before turning to smile at Touya.

"Cynthia is out of usable Pokemon!" called out Barry, "Touya wins!"

"Yes!" shouted Touya running over to Ruff, petting him and handing him treats, as Cynthia smiled, returned her own Pokemon and walked over to Touya with a hand extended.

"Good game, Touya! Come back to my villa and I'll heal your Pokemon!"

\----

After a quick heal, Cynthia allowed Touya, Barry and their Pokemon to rest a little at the villa. Cynthia had prepared a lunch for all three of them and had handed out a bunch of bowls with Poffins for the Pokemon, and all of them were on the porch of the villa.

All the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, and Touya's Pokemon were all getting to know Cynthia and Barry's. Sir Hiss was grumbling as he interacted with Barry's Torterra and Cynthia's Garchomp. Prima and Ruff were bouncing on the belly of Barry's Snorlax while Cynthia's Lucario leaned against him, resting. Sea Monkey was chattering to Cynthia's Milotic, who appeared to be giving her something like "beauty tips" while Barry's Buizel took a nap nearby. Breezy, Screech, Barry's Staraptor and Cynthia's Braviary were all perched on the tree on Torterra's back, singing, screeching and squawking. Cynthia's Eelektross and Barry's Heracross were sparring. Reshiram was talking to Cynthia's Spiritomb.

"So, Touya," said Cynthia, as she poured him some tea, "what brings you here in the first place?"

"To be honest," said Touya, "I've mostly just wanted to relax a little before I set out on...a journey."

"A journey?"

"For what?" asked Barry.

"I'm...I'm gonna be looking for someone."

"And who might that someone be?" asked Cynthia.

"The former leader of Team Plasma."

"Let me guess...green-haired boy, talks too much and too fast, too pretty for a normal human?"

"Yeah," said Touya, smiling, "his name's N Harmonia. You seen him?"

"No, but Alder told me about him. He never came around to these parts though. Where do you think he's gone."

"I have a lead. Apparently someone saw him in Sinnoh recently."

"That'll bring you to our neck of the woods then!" said Barry, grinning. Touya nodded and sipped his tea.

"Are you hoping to bring him to justice?" asked Cynthia.

"Nope," said Touya, "he doesn't need to be brought to justice. He was never bad, just deluded by the organizations real leader. I'm bringing him back and...well, I don't know what I'll do when I bring him back. But...I think I'm going to tell him that I..."

Touya paused, blushed and looked out at the sea.

"I don't know. I just want to bring him home. I just want him to be safe." 

Barry looked a bit confused, but Cynthia seemed to understand.

"I think I know how you feel," she said, "there was someone I went looking for too."

"Really?" asked Touya.

"Indeed. But I never gave up trying to get him back. I went all the way into the bowels of the Distortion World to see his return."

Touya stared in shock and Barry spat out his tea.

"The Distortion World!?" asked Barry with incredulity, "Wait, then that means...! Th-The guy you were looking for...M-Miss Cynthia, you can't possibly mean...?"

Cynthia just grinned. Touya didn't know who either of them were talking about and didn't feel like asking. All he knew was, entering the Distortion World was an amazing feat, even if it was done by one of the world's strongest trainers. Cynthia turned her attention back to Touya and spoke.

"That's part of why I took a shine to you. You remind me of the trainer who accompanied me in my search. That same confident gleam in your eye was in the eyes of the trainer who stared down Giratina and Dialga."

Touya smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"As such, I wish you luck on your search and in finding your beloved."

"Eh," Touya said, his face going red again, "he's not _quite_ my beloved!"

"Of course," said Cynthia with a knowing grin--clearly she wasn't convinced of his response, "regardless, I wish you luck."

"Well...thank you anyway Ms. Cynthia."

"You're most welcome...now, I have one more question..."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about...Tornadus?"

\----

End

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, all of Cynthia's Pokemon have a mythology theme with their names! It just seemed to fit X3


End file.
